


Where to Go?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** In case you’re wondering, I’ve decided that Albus has a July birthday.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Maria Weasley sat together at their usual table in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was once again covered with books and lengths of parchment. Both second years were reading and taking note for their classes the next day.

Albus Severus Potter rushed into the room waving a piece of parchment. “Mum sent me a letter!” he exclaimed as he sat at the table with his two best friends.

Scorpius looked up from his book. “She does that several times a week,” he said flatly, wondering if maybe the brunette had final gone crazy.

“Yes, but this one’s extra special!” he practically shouted, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“What’s so special about it?” Rose asked, not even bothering to stop reading.

“They’re letting _me_ choose where we’re going for vacation this summer. As a birthday present. Mum says I can choose anywhere in the whole world!”

Scorpius smiled. “That’s great! So, where do you want to go?”

Albus shrugged. “I was thinking somewhere in the United States. Professor McShaine mentioned Disney Land a while back and that sounded fun.”

Scorpius nodded and looked back down at his book. After a moment of silence, the blonde asked quietly, “Did your mom say anything about you taking a friend with you?”

Albus laughed, “Of course you’ll be going!”

Scorpius smiled and went back to studying.


End file.
